Peaches N Cream VKook
by JaeGG
Summary: Jungkook itu manis tapi terasa pahit kala kenyataan hidup mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa dia akan menjadi 'kakak' yang baik baginya. Hanya kakak. Tidak lebih. Tidak. Ya.. tidak masalah kalau jadi kekasihpun. #Taehyung menampar dirinya sendiri. VKOOK/ T
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~

Seperti biasa, saya bakal lebih sering aktif & lebih cepat update di wattpad. Jadi kalo ada yg mau baca next ch nya lebih cepet, bisa follow **kiemaw** di wattpad

*Awas banyak typo males ngedit :v

Menyesakkan, pengap karena banyak sekali kerumunan orang, bahkan asap rokok memenuhi ruangan seakan menjadi pengganti oksigen. Tapi tak ada satupun yang terganggu termasuk pria bersurai cokelat gelap yang sedang khusuk menyesap minumannya. Oh ya ampun, lagipun apa pedulinya, ini hari terakhir ia berada di kota yang jauh dari jangkauan orang tua dan akan menjadi hari terakhirnya bisa bersenang-senang.

Akhir tahun dan akhir dari tugas-tugas nya yang menumpuk. Itu artinya dia tak punya kegiatan perkuliahan apapun lagi hingga liburan semester berakhir. Dan esok kepulangannya sangat dinantikan oleh penghuni rumah dimana ia dibesarkan setelah beberapa tahun memutuskan tidak pulang ke rumah bahkan ketika liburan panjang semester.

"Kau minum lebih dari biasanya, dude." Namjoon memicing melihat Taehyung.

Memang Taehyung selalu minum banyak tapi kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya dan ia khawatir sahabatnya itu akan terkena hang over.

Dan yeah...

He got it.

"Merepotkan!" Ucap Jimin yang membantu Namjoon memapah tubuh ramping Taheyung namun terasa sangat berat untuk sekarang ini karena semua beban berat badannya bertumpu pada mereka hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

Sempat bingung apa yang terjadi tapi seketika ia ingat alasan kenapa bisa terbaring lemah, semalam ia mabuk. Pening di kepalanya makin terasa saat dia mencoba bangun dari posisi terlentang. Jendela kamar flatnya sudah terbuka. Itu pasti Yoongi yang membuka lebar. Enggan melirik jam dan ingin tidur kembali tapi rasa mual menyuruhnya untuk terbangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia muntahkan semua di sana. Kepalang kotor, dan pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan mandi.

Taehyung menyantap sarapan yang baru saja di pesan Yoongi.  
Mereka berdua makan bersama. Beruntungnya Taehyung mempunyai teman serumah seperti Yoongi, selain bisa membantu biaya sewa, Yoongi juga bisa diandalkan di hal lain, contohnya ya sepeti ini, ketika dia tak sempat memasak atau membeli makan, Yoongi sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Apa semalam aku sangat parah?" Tanya Taehyung di sela-sela kunyahan makanan yang belum habis tertelan.

"Ya, tumben sekali."

"Aku terlalu banyak minum sepertinya, pikiranku sedang tak karuan karena hari ini-"

"Sial! Jam berapa sekarang?" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba. Bukan memberi tahu pukul berapa sekarang karena dia memekai jam tangan, Yoongi justru menatap heran.

"Arghh." menggeram kesal ia mengambil ponselnya di kamar.

Niat mengambil ponsel untuk melihat jam terlewati begitu saja saat ada notif pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari eommanya.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi segera dia diall nomor itu.

",,,"

"Hallo, eomma. Maafkan aku, aku baru saja bangun tidur."

",,,,"

"Iya, aku akan siap-siap."

",,,"

"Eomma pikir perjalanan dari sini ke sana 30 menit. 2 jam saja bahkan lebih." Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah karena perintah ibunya yang memaksa harus cepat sampai.

",,,,"

Tut

Taehyung memutus panggilan selagi eommanya masih berbicara, dia hanya terlalu malas mendengar ocehan di pagi hari.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar menggendong ransel.

"Jadi, apakah racun itu membuatmu jadi rajin? Atau kau lupa ini hari libur?" Racun yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah alkohol, wajar saja dia menyebutnya begitu mudah karena ia memang sangat tidak suka bahkan benci dengan alkohol.

"Aku bukan pergi ke kampus, aku akan pulang dan menghabiskan liburan semester di sana."

Satu alis Yoongi terangkat merespon, oh itu artinya dia akan tinggal di rumah sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Ku harap kau tidak kesepian." Goda Taehyung dengan kerlingan jahil sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Cih! Hati-hati, Tae." Teriak Yoongi.

Setelah beberapa jam terlewati dengan kondisinya yang kurang baik akhirnya ia sampai dan menepaki kaki di halaman rumahnya sendiri.

3x memencet bel tak ada yang menyahut padahal dia ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tidak sabar menunggu lagi, Taehyung terus memencet bel tanpa jeda hingga membuat kebisingan. Peduli setan.

Tok tok tok

Gedoran pintu keras cukup menyadarkan si penunggu rumah bahwa ada orang tidak waras di depan rumah.

"Ap-" baru saja akan membentak, nyonya Kim terbelalak seketika melihat siapa orang yang ia sangka gila.

Anaknya sendiri.

"Taehyung? Aaahh Taehyung anakku." Pelukan erat pun tak bisa dihindari, rindu berat dan tak bisa dicegah ketika tangan Taehyung ingin melepas paksa.

"Eom-mmaa kau akan membunuhku."

Demi apapun ia sulit bernapas sampai eommanya benar-bena melepas pelukan pun masih terasa sulit.

"Berlebihan." Ejek nyonya Kim sambil bersedekap. Seakan kembali ingat sesuatu ia kembali berbicara.

"Aah ayo masuk Tae, eomma sudah lama menunggu sampai tak bisa tidur."

"Eomma yang berlebihan." Bisik Taehyung seraya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan yang masih terlihat sama.

"Tunggu di sini, eomma pergi ke mini market sebentar. Atau kau bisa tidur di kamarmu."

Taehyung menguap lebar, pukul 3 sore dan dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Opsi kedua paling cocok ia pilih, badannya terasa sangat pegal dan dia butuh kasur empuk sekarang juga.

Tak sadar matanya terutup rapat, membiarkan dirinya memposisikan senyaman mungkin di atas ranjang yang aroma nya telah berbeda dengan wangi sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar ini.

 _Hwachiiim..._

Refleks bersin

Dahinya mengkerut sambil menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa geli.

Matanya menyipit kala menangkap pergerakan kecil di balik selimut yang tergeletak dekat posisi tidurnya tadi.  
Merasakan ada yang aneh, segera ia beranjak dan berdiri hati-hati berjaga-jaga jika ada hewan aneh di dalam.

Tangan yang semula kosong kini mengepal gagang sapu.

Ekspresinya semakin serius hendak memukul tapi urung ketika melihat telinga panjang berwarna putih keabu-abuan muncul dari balik selimut itu.

Tak asing dengan bentuk itu segera ia jatuhkan selimutnya.

Gothca!

KELINCI?!

Antara bersyukur dan tidak menemukan kelinci di kamar.

Bersyukur ternyata hewan itu bukan hewan buas atau hewan aneh.

Tidaknya adalah...

"Bloody hell! Kenapa ada kelinci di kamarku?! Pantas saja aku mencium aroma aneh seperti bau pesing kencing kelinci."

Sedikit agak kesal ia keluar dari kamar dengan tangannya yang mengendong kelinci lucu itu.

Ini lantai 2 tidak mungkin kelinci orang kabur hingga ke sini.  
Tapi logika itu ditepisnya mengingat tak ada satupun penghuni rumah di sini senang memelihara binatang.

"Eomma!" Teriakan itu terdengar keras tapi percuma saja nyonya kim belum pulang.

Dilepaskannya kelinci itu di pekarangan rumah belakang seraya menunggu kedatangan ibunya dan akan bertanya perihal hewan misterius ini.

Belum sempat bernapas lega ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kepala yang menyembul di balik semak-semak.

Matanya melebar tak kuasa menahan teriakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"YA! Siapa kau?"

Maling. Satu kata yang terlintas dari pikirannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung memelintir kedua tangan orang itu ke belakang badannya.

"Sialan! Jangan coba-coba mencuri di rumahku, brengsek!" Sekuat tenaga Taehyung mencengkram lengannya hingga merintih kesakitan.

"Aaa-argh..."

Semakin Taehyung mendengar rintihannya semakin ingin menambahkan kekuatan cengkramannya.

"TAEHYUUUUNG!"

Teriakan memekikkan telinga layaknya petir di sore hari tanpa ada awan mendung membuat Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya demi menyelamatkan gendang telinga yang terkontaminasi dengan pencemaran suara.

Tidak diragukan lagi kakaknya itu sepertinya mempunyai kemampuan berteriak lebih dari toleransi maksimal 800Hz.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gila?!"

"Teriakanmu, arghh...telingaku sakit."

"Kau baru tiba di rumah dan sudah membuat masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jungkook?!" Wanita itu kembali berteriak dan menarik lengan namja yang disebut Jungkook ke belakang tubuhnya menjaga dari terkaman singa.

"Jung-jungkook?" Tanyanya heran meski dia tahu yang dimaksud Jungkook pasti namja yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya dengan raut wajah datar, hell, padahal tadi dia merintih kesakitan.

Taehyung tertawa hambar sedikit banyak mengejek. "Ohh jadi yang kau maksud Jungkook itu adalah anak ini?" Tunjuknya ke arah Jungkook. "Oh ya Tuhan, Noona. Seleramu sudah berubah ternyata, biar kutebak dia masih SMP kan? Kau benar-benar gila."

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Taehyung!"

"Yayaya kalian, ada apa ini?" Akhirnya Nyonya Kim datang melerai.

"Taehyung hampir saja mematahkan tangan Jungkook, eomma." Tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Taehyung melebar. Ya ampun rumah ini penuh dengan manusia berlebihan.

"Apa-apaan kau menuduhku sembarangan. Tidak, eomma, ku kira dia pencuri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak salah kan?"

"Berarti benar kalau kau baru saja menganiaya Jungkook!"

Taehyung mengusap wajah lelah. "Terserahlah, sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu kalau Ju-jung... eng siapapun dia, adalah pacarmu."

"Pacar?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang semakin bingung dengan situasi.

Kemudian tertawa lucu "Dengar Tae, Jungkook itu bukan pacar Irene, dia adalah adik Irene begitupun dia adalah adikmu juga." Nyonya Kim berbicara dengan santai.

Amat berbeda dengan respon yang Taheyung berikan. INI GILA.

ADIK?

"A-adik?" Menatap bergantian ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Oh Tuhan, dunia kiamat! Kiamaaaat! Rumah ini dipenuhi orang gila." Taehyung berteriak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Kau yang gila Taehyung!" Irene balik teriak.

Nyonya kim hanya bisa menghembukan napas lelah melihat kejadian di luar dugaannya. Ini salahnya, tidak memberi tahu perihal mengadopsi Jungkook.

Malam hari ketika semua hampir terlelap.

Tak terkecuali Taehyung yang sudah siap menyelami alam bawah sadar dan berharap mimpi kemarin berlanjut ke epilog malam ini.

Belum sempat menutup kedua mata. Pintu kamar terbuka ketika Jungkook masuk tanpa canggung membaringkan tubuh di sisinya. Tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya karena eommanya bilang bahwa Jungkook memang menempati kamar ini.

Jungkook tidur membelakangi Taehyung yang masih menatap tajam sembari menilai sikap Jungkook yang dirasa kurang sopan.

"Jungkook." Sapa Taehyung dengan nada hambar dan terpaksa.  
Kalau bukan karena ingin tahu asal-usul Jungkook dia malas bertanya. Kekanak-kanakan bukan?

Jungkook tak menjawab.

"Mian..." ucapnya lagi. Masih dengan nada hambar namun kini benar-benar tulus. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah melukai tangan Jungkook.

"Aaahsss" Jungkook meringis kala Taehyung tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Sakit?"

 _Sudah tau malah nanya._

Taehyung berbicara di dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata... adikku." Sedikit agak susah mengucapkan kata 'adik'

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau dimaafkan." Ucap Taehyung dingin sebelum berbaring dan pura-pura terlelap padahal dirinya masih sadar 100% karena pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan belum terjawab.

Setelah banyak bercerita dengan eommanya sambil menikmati matahari pagi.

Dia jadi banyak tahu tentang Jungkook. Syukurlah anak itu sudah pergi sekolah sehingga tak mendengar percakapan antara keduanya.

Kini Taehyung mulai berpikir lagi, ternyata Jungkook adalah seorang introvert dan sedikit agak anti sosial. Eommanya bercerita bahwa ia pernah mengira Jungkook bisu karena seminggu setelah di adopsi ia sama sekali tak berbicara. Tapi ternyata tidak, pernah sesekali dia mengeluarkan suaranya, pertama kali ia berbicara saat memberi tahu namanya.

Dia di adopsi saat berumur 13 tahun.  
Bukan dari panti asuhan tapi ia ditemukan nyonya kim di hutan saat suaminya sedang ada penelitian dan kebetulan ia ikut.

Dari situlah nyonya kim menemukan Jungkook tergeletak pingsan. Mencari rumah yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama orang tuanya namun nihil, tak ada satupun rumah di sana. Dan akhirnya nyonya kim memutuskan membawa Jungkook dan menambahkan marga Kim pada namanya.

 _Lalu bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke hutan itu?_

Itulah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengusiknya.

Taehyung mengelus pucuk kepala Jungkook.  
Rasanya dia hampir bisa menerima Jungkook sebagai adiknya.

Perasaan yang semula asing kini menghangat ketika mendengar cerita-cerita eommanya yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

Menyedihkan jadi Jungkook.

Entah dimana rumah dan orang tuanya.

"Kukira kau itu anak kurang ajar, arogan dan tidak sopan. Tapi yeah itulah dirimu, aku akan menjadi kakak yang akan menyayangimu mulai sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengecup dalam pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan membaui aroma yang sangat menenangkan.

Sangat dalam tanpa peduli jantung Jungkook yang kini berdegup cepat tak karuan. Seharusnya dia tak usah pura-pura tertidur.

 **Tbc**

 _Yeaaay cerita baru di tahun 2018 semoga pada suka~_  
 _Sooo adakah yang terkejoed Irene jadi kakaknya Taehyung? Jan jadi orang ketiga mulu ea Wkwk_

 _02012018_


	2. Chapter 2

***#Awas banyak typo, males ngedit wk, jan lupa review nya yaaa^^**

 ***#PnC2#***

Entah bagaimana harus memulai hari. Seketika Jungkook seperti orang yang lupa hidup dimana. Hari-harinya biasa ditemani kelinci, diam dan tak peduli dengan sekitar. Sekarang berbeda ketika Taehyung datang, berbeda rasanya ketika ia bertemu Nyonya & Tuan Kim yang sekarang ia sebut eomma dan appa juga Irene noona, mereka asing tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih asing lagi ketika tahu bahwa ia mempunyai satu kakak lagi. Sialnya lagi kakaknya ini lebih perhatian dibanding yang lain, dan Jungkook tidak terbiasa akan itu.

Dengan penglihatan buram khas orang bangun tidur, Jungkook memandang wajah teduh namja di sampingnya. Guratan dan garis wajah yang tak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana sempurna dia. Taehyung yang tertidur berkali lipat tampan. Luar biasa tampan.

Dan saat itu pula ia sadar, sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati terasa ketika ia menatap Taehyung.

 ***#PnC2#***

Taehyung menguap lebar seraya menuruni tangga, melihat keluarganya lengkap hendak menyantap sarapan.

"Tinggal di sana dengan di sini berbeda. Biasakan bangun pagi dan jangan membuat kami menunggumu." Gerutu Irene.

"Apa masalahnya? Aku ke sini untuk menghabiskan liburan bukan sekadar sarapan bersama. Lagi pula siapa suruh menungguku."

Taehyung duduk di hadapan Jungkook. Tanpa canggung melayangkan senyuman manis ke arahnya. Cukup tahu, senyuman itu sebatas sapaan di pagi hari. Tapi efeknya teramat jauh daripada arti yang sebenarnya.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook merasa aneh. enggan membalas, ia lebih memilih menunduk menatap makanan yang ada di piring meski kalah jauh menarik dengan wajah namja di hadapannya.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Jungkook pelan bersamaan dengan kursi berderit ketika ia hendak berdiri.

Demi apapun, Taehyung membulatkan mata. Telinganya baru saja mendengar Jungkook bebricara meski tidak terlalu jelas.

Tapi... _WOW anak itu bisa bicara juga._

Dalam hati ia begumam.

"Hati-hati." Nyonya Kim menyahut.

"Dia bisa berbicara?" Tanya Taehyung asal, sebenarnya tidak bermaksud bertanya hanya saja ia tak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutan hingga tak sadar berbicara sendiri.

"Kau menganggapnya bisu? Setega apa kau membayangkan namja semanis Jungkook bisu."  
Taehyung memutar bola mata malas mendengar respon Irene.

"Sudah eomma bilang bukan, dia itu tidak bisu, dia hanya tak senang berbicara banyak." Taehyung mengangguk ingat.

"Noona, nanti aku pinjam mobilmu."

 ***#PnC2#***

Sedikit khawatir dengan sifat yang Jungkook punya. Taehyung takut jika sifatnya itu bukan lah bawaan sejak lahir melainkan suatu trauma. Mungkin saja kejadian ia terdampar di hutan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tertutup.

Dan Taehyung ingin waktu yang tersisa bisa dihabiskan untuk mengenal lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mengubah Jungkook menjadi sosok yang tak setertutup ini.

"Kookie.." Teriak Taehyung. Sedari tadi mata elangnya mengintai akhirnya terlihat juga kelinci yang dicarinya.

Teriakan kencang Taehyung menarik perhatian orang sekeliling termasuk Jungkook yang tak merasa dipanggil, tapi ketika tahu Taehyung bersender di mobil dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya menyadarkannya bahwa orang yang dipanggil 'Kookie' adalah dia.

Dahinya mengernyit heran, bagaimana bisa Taehyung ada di sekolah.

Langkah besar kaki Taehyung menghampiri hingga mereka berdua berhadapan sangat dekat.  
Refleks Jungkook mundur selangkah.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya lembut.

Jungkook diam. Taehyung tak ingin ambil pusing, sebelumnya ia sudah memperkirakan respon yang akan ia terima tak lain adalah kebisuan Jungkook. Akhirnya ia menggandeng paksa Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tapi seketika genggamannya lepas begitu saja.

"Aku pulang sendiri." Ucap Jungkook dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas.

Ia kembali menarik Jungkook.

"Aku kakakmu, ingat itu. Masuklah dan jangan membantah!" Tak ada lagi suara halus, Taehyung sama dinginnya sekarang.

Mata Taehyung membulat tajam kala Jungkook tak menghiraukan perkataannya, adiknya itu kembali menjauh.

 _Sabar Taehyung, sabar._

Cukup irene, kakaknya yang keras kepala jangan lagi adik barunya. Mohon Taehyung.

Pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook pulang sendiri. Pulang sendiri? Tidak benar-benar pulang sendiri, sih. Diam-diam Taehyung membuntuti dari belakang.

"Ternyata anak itu bawa sepeda."

Jungkook yang sama sekali tak sadar diikuti dari belakang tetap terus menggosehhkan pedal sepeda. Pikiran yang sebenarnya tidak terpusat ke jalanan di hadapan, melayang jauh memikirkan seseorang hang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia pikirkan. Ia memikirkan Taehyung.

 _Kookie?_

 _Kookie?_

 _Apa itu sebutan spesialnya untukku?_

"Kookie!" Teriakan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengejutkan dirinya sendiri melihat bocah yang sedang dipantaunya terjatuh karena hampir saja menabrak mobil.

"Bocah gila." Umpat Taehyung dengan emosi tak tertahan, membanting pintu mobil keras menghampiri Jungkook yang jatuh kesakitan.

Tanpa basa-basi dan peduli dengan berontakan keras Jungkook yang ingin turun dari gendongan Taehyung, ia tetap membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil, mendudukinya di kursi sebelah kemudi.

Brak

Taehyung kembali menutup pintu mobil kasar.

"Sudah kubilang ikut pulanh denganku." Tak ada lagi nada sedamai sebelumnya.

"Turunkan aku! "

"Sepedanya!"

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bak alarm di pagi hari, tak dihiraukan Taehyung sama sekali masa bodoh dan tetap melaju meninggalkan sepeda yang disebut-sebut.

"Hyung! Berhenti!"

Badan Jungkook terhentak ke depan saat itu juga. Seketika mobil berhenti. Sembari menormalkan deru napas dan detakan jantung yang berirama sembarang dia menatap Taehyung.

Kilat mata Taehyung tak bisa terbaca.

"Kau...coba katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Tadi...ayolah.."

Jungkook memicing. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taehyung. Memangnya dia mengatakan apa?

"Sepeda- sepedanya tertinggal."

"Bukan...bukan itu." Taehyung mendelik kesal.

"Turunkan aku!" Nada dinginnya kembali terdengar. Ya Tuhan, adik kecilnya ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran, yang dimaksud Taehyung bukan kalimat itu.

Tanpa peduli keinginannya, Taehyung justru memeluk erat. Sangat erat terasa pengap seperti saat eommanya menyambut kedatangannya.  
Beginikah pelukan kasih sayang?

"Le-lephas...shh" Jungkook sulit bernapas.

"Aku senang. Sering-seringlah memanggilku 'hyung.' "

 _Hyung?_

Dan yeah... Jungkook tersadar bahwa ia baru saja memanggil Kim Taehyung dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

 _Berani-beraninya kau Jungkook._

Gertak Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

 ***#PnC2#***

Hari ini, hanya satu hari terlewati tapi terasa bertahun-tahun lamanya. Banyak sekali yang terjadi semenjak Taehyung masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia tinggal di sini, banyak sekali kata-kata hingga menjadi kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Bersama Taehyung semua terjadi begitu saja.

Hatinya yang semula merasa kosong kini terisi meski dengan perasaan aneh yang menganggu, bibirnya yang lebih banyak terkatup rapat kini lebih banyak bergumam.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi.

Ini antara Taheyung yang masuk ke kehidupannya.

Atau...

Dia yang masuk ke kehidupan Taehyung.

 ***#PnC2#***

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya lah yang sama-sama datang menghampiri.

 ***#PnC2#***

Seminggu lebih sudah terlewati.  
Kemajuan pesat bagi Taheyung untuk bisa mengenal Jungkook.

Bahkan nyonya Kim dan Irene saja tak menyangka si 'tengil' Taehyung bisa dekat dan memberikan perhatian kepada keluarga barunya.

"Sepertinya Jungkook menyukaimu." Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang. Maksud menyukaimu di sini adalah perasaan Jungkook yang merasa cocok dengan Taheyung. Cocok sebagaimana kakak-adik pada umumnya.

Taehyung tersenyum seraya menyesap susu panas.

"Hyung." Taehyung menoleh mendapati Jungkook memanggil dari anak tangga. Tangannya menggendong kelinci kesayangannya.

Dengan semangat Taehyung menghampiri dan membimbing Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa?" Belaian pada pucuk kepala Jungkook sangat menghangatkan. Cara bicara Taheyung terlampau lembut. Dan Jungkook sangat suka itu, meski besar ketakutannya selalu mengganggu. Ia sebenarnya takut mendapat perhatian Taehyung. Asal tahu saha.

"Tolong keringkan rambutku."

Taehyung menampilkan senyuman lebar sedang dalam hati tertawa puas. Kadanh datang waktu dimana Jungkook meminta tolong. Dan permintaannya seperti orang yang ingin dimanja.

Tapi maksud Jungkook bukanlah seperti tahu Jungkook itu terlalu polos dan tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Sini. duduk." Kakinya menepuk lantai menyuruh Jungkook duduk di bawah dengan dirinya yang berada di atas kasur agar mempermudah ia mengusap surai basah Jungkook sehabis mandi.

"Jadi... sudah ketemu nama untuk kelincimu?" Tanya Taehyung seraya tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut. Memang, kemarin mereka berdua menjadikan nama kelinci sebagai bahan obrolan. Taehyung menyarankan agar kelinci peliharaan Jungkook diberi nama.

Jungkook membelai pelan kelinci dalam gendongannya menunggu Taehyung selesai. Tangan Taehyung di kepalanya membuat ia mengantuk. Terasa sangat lembut.

"Belum. Aku tak ingin."

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat.

"Aku ingin hyung yang memberinya nama." Lanjur Jungkook.

Chu

Taehyung tersenyum setelah mencium pipi Jungkook yang kini merona malu.

 _Sial._

Panas dingin terasa hingga tak bisa mengontrol suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"Gemas gemas gemas..." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Lepaskan!"

"Baiklah... jadi aku akan beri nama dia Cookie."

Jungkook sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Kookie?"

"Yep.. Cookie."

"Kookie? Bukannya itu panggilanku, hyung menyamakanku dengan binatang?"

"Ini dengan 'C' kalau kau dengan 'K' lagipula kalau disamakan dengan kelinci pun tidak masalah, kelinci kan lucu sama seperti adikku."

Blush

 _Adakah yang mengerti perasaan macam apa yang sekarang aku rasakan? Inilah kenapa aku membenci sekaligus menyukai seorang Kim Taehyung. Aku tak berhak atas perasaan ini. Karena aku tetap akan dan selalu menjadi 'adik' nya._

 **#***TBC***#**

Makasih yang sempet2 ngefeedback huhu sarangeeek :'

JJKookie: semoga gak bosen yaaaw^^ makasiiiiih shayyy~

Jeon99Park: fluff gak yaaa, ya pengennya sih ya manis2 gitu semoga dapet feelnya ya hehe


End file.
